Glorious Transformation
by MayIBiteYourFace
Summary: Both boys try to hide their love from each other, but all feelings surface eventually. Sirius/Remus slash. Rated M for maturity... hehe, a little bondage later.
1. Hidden Feelings

Keep in mind this is my first Sirius/Remus fic. No flames please. It is a slash story, don't like it, don't read it, simple as that!

I'm not sure how long or short this story will be, I didn't really plan it! But I do know that slash will come later…angst first...for now!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, bless her! I wish they were mine though…in my head they are mine…especially Harry! And Draco…and Sirius…Remus too…Neville is there also…dreamy sigh

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Remus collapsed as if in slow motion and felt the cold, hard smack of the solid ground beneath him. The glinting silver orb in the sky retreated behind a grey cloud and it's beautiful, yet deadly to Remus, glow diminished.

His transformation ended and a naked, weak and scarred wizard lay limp and panting on the ground, a mere shadow of the monster he was just a few seconds before.

He moaned slightly, a defeated and tired moan, as he regained semi consciousness and began to move. Remus struggled to his knees and walked a few shaky steps before collapsing to the ground again.

Certain that the moon had made its final appearance of the night and fearing for his best friend, Sirius Black ran forward from his refuge in amongst the trees and bent down beside Remus.

A single tear appeared in his eye as he looked down at his bleeding, exhausted friend. Many a night had this happened. Every full moon since they had been friends, Sirius had come down to the lake to check on Remus, to watch over him, much to Remus' disapproval.

Remus was always so afraid that he may hurt the older boy. He could never live with himself if he injured, or God forbid killed, Sirius.

To the outside world, this fear was not wanting to hurt a friend. To outside wizards, Sirius included, Remus possessed this fear for everyone, not just him. Inside however, inside Remus' heart, this fear was amplified by that complex emotion said to put a stop to fear. Love.

Yes, he loved Sirius Black. With all his mind, heart and soul. Always and forever.

As he lay on the ground, the blissful sounds of the lake beside him, calming his thoughts and racing mind, Remus knew that his love was close by. Eyes closed, his other senses were alive.

He could smell Sirius' distinct aftershave, one he had always loved. It smelt fresh and cool compared to the musty scent of Padfoot.

He could hear Sirius' beautiful breathing inches from his ear, slightly more rapid than normal, due to his fear for Remus' safety.

He could taste Sirius' presence, his soul nearby. And he could feel Sirius' heart close to his.

As he slowly regained consciousness, his eyes began to open and he drew in the beautiful sight of Sirius kneeling beside him, watching over him, caring for him.

He was pleased to be able to see the face of the one he loved, though emphasis on this sense meant losing emphasis on others, like touch. He could no longer feel Sirius' heart, as he had before.

Remus became desperate to be close to Sirius, to feel him close to him again, whether for comfort or love, he didn't care.

Desperation soon took over him and he tried to move his hand, raise his head, anything to let Sirius know he was OK. Tired but OK.

Sirius in turn gasped and chuckled in relief. He bent down and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist and rested his head in the crevice of Remus' neck.

This hug was strictly platonic, and Remus knew this, yet for a second, his heart stopped beating and he forgot to breath.

"You OK Remy?" Sirius whispered into his neck.

"Yer, I am now…"

Sirius assumed he meant now that the moon had gone, but Remus meant something very different. Yet he never had the courage to tell his friend the truth. The truth that he was gay, they truth that he was in love, and the truth that he would die for Sirius.

Without a second thought.

With his arms wrapped firmly around Remus' waist, he began to lift him up to standing. Remus staggered for a second and almost fell, but Sirius caught him.

Holding him in his arms again, Sirius looked him up and down and realised that Remus was naked. It was then that he remembered he had his cloak in his backpack, which was hidden in the trees.

Propping Remus up against a nearby rock, he sprinted back over to his school bag and drew out his cloak. As he walked back, he observed a shaking Remus, whose back was turned, allowing Sirius to ogle him.

He took in Remus' small yet muscular figure and the scars that wrapped around certain parts of his body. Some scars were old, some were more recent, but all were hated by their bearer.

Yet Sirius adored these scars. He knew they had caused Remus deeper wounds than those visible, and this hurt him, but the idea that Remus was damaged, in need of repair and comfort, was appealing to him.

Though he would never tell Remus this. He was too afraid.

Yes, the boy renowned for having thousands of girlfriends was gay. The boy supposedly incapable of love, only interested in sex, was indeed in love. With Remus.

With much regret, he draped the thick cloak around Remus' cold shoulders and tied to knot at the front. To do this, he had to lean over Remus.

Once again, Remus' heart skipped a beat as he felt the older wizard's breath on his ear. He cleared his throat and said thank you in order to fill the silence, and to fill his brain with different thoughts to the ones running through his mind right now.

"You're welcome. Come on Remy, let's get you back to the dorm."

With his backpack on his shoulder, Sirius helped Remus up and grabbed his hand, wrapping his other arm around his shoulder.

At his touch, Remus' skin set alight, and he began to feel awkward. Not wanting Sirius to suspect anything, he shoved off Sirius' arm.

"I'm fine thanks…"

He continued to walk on in front of Sirius, leaving him bewildered and slightly upset. Sirius gathered that he was just tired, thus thought nothing more of it and walked on. He stayed just behind Remus, ready to catch him if he fell again.

He would always be there to catch him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, so this is just the first chapter. I'm not really sure where this is going yet, as I said but I will just see how it goes.

Please read and review.

Criticism welcome but no flames!! You were warned!

Blessed be

Celestine x


	2. Whispering Dreams

This chapter is dedicated to 'remuslives23'. Thanks for your review and encouragement!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was gone midday the next afternoon when Remus finally awoke. A stabbing pain ripped through his side as he rolled over. He grimaced.

"You OK?" a concerned voice said from nowhere. Remus' eyes shot open and he jumped, causing him more pain.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy alright!?"

Remus grunted. His eyes slowly began to adjust to the bright light and he became concerned when he found the source of the voice. He must look like shit. He didn't want Sirius seeing him like this! He tried to raise the cover over his head in an attempt to shield himself, but found he couldn't lift his arm.

Sirius thought he must be cold, so he stood up and pulled Remus' blanket up.

"There," he said, tucking him in, "snug as a werewolf in a rug!" Sirius smirked.

"You know I don't really think that has the same ring to it!" Remus said scowling.

"Ooo, someone's grumpy this morning! That time of the month is it?!"

"Shove off, Black!"

Sirius sighed. He knew it wasn't Remus' fault he was grouchy, but being mean to him was the only way he knew how to shield his feelings. He was good at it now, after 4 years if practice.

"Why don't you get some more sleep, eh?" Sirius whispered, feeling slightly guilty as he saw the pain in Remus' eyes as he tried, unsuccessfully again, to move.

"Fine…" Remus said, disregarding his soreness and throwing himself on his other side, away from Sirius. Despite this, the physical pain from last night's antics was still very visible to Sirius, as was the hurt he had caused to the boy he loved.

Sirius coughed and didn't know what to say. He was unsure if he was to blame for Remus' mood or if it was last nights moon that was still causing trouble. By the way Remus shoved him off the bed, Sirius guessed it was him.

He slowly bent down and kissed the back of Remus' head.

"Cya Remy…" he whispered before practically running from the room.

If Remus was able to move his arms, he would have lifted his hand and touched the very spot Sirius had just kissed. The fact that he couldn't made him sad.

There were so many things that made him miserable these days, so many things he wanted to do, but couldn't.

He wanted to fly around the Quidditch Pitch on his broom screaming that he loved Sirius Black. He wanted to hold hands with him. He wanted to run up to him after classes, throw his arms around his neck and kiss him till neither boy could breathe.

He wanted to ambush him in the Shrieking Shack, pin him to the wall, rip off all his robes and kiss him all over. He wanted to lay him down on the wooden floor and enter him slowly. He wanted to…

Remus awoke from his dream like state of wanting to find a tear rolling down his cheek. He wanted these things, but he could never have them. Unable to move, the tear stayed solitary on his cheek, where it had often been.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room

Sirius sat in the empty common room staring into the fire. He liked this fire. It reminded him of his personality.

Lively. Angry. Hot tempered. And full of passion.

There was a little of Remus in there too, at least one side of him. His destructive side.

He loved the way these characteristics of the fire, and equally Remus and Sirius' personalities, merged together, merged into one. He often sat and watched the fire, contemplating whether or not they would merge in real life. He hoped they would.

He dreamed they would.

Sirius' lips still tingled from when he had placed them on Remus' messy hair. He licked his lips, as if this would bring a part of Remus closer to him.

He let his head roll back onto the sofa and closed his eyes. Unwillingly, he drifted off, tired from watching over Remus last night. Then, his reoccurring dream floated into his mind, as it had done every night for years:

_Sirius entered the Shrieking Shack slowly, each floorboard creaking under his light step. He observed the candles lined up across the floor, guiding him through the dark halls to his destination. _

_Finally, he came to a room, which he entered with caution. He didn't know why he was here, or who wanted him here. He was scared._

_As soon as he entered, someone leapt out and pinned him to the nearest wall and whispered something inaudible in his ear. Instantly, he relaxed and became aware of why he was here, as Remus began to nibble his earlobe._

"_God…" he breathed as Remus moved down onto his neck and began to untie Sirius' cloak with his teeth. Sirius turned round to make it easier._

_Suddenly, his cloak dropped, much to Remus' delight revealing little underneath. Trousers, no shirt._

_Remus pushed him back against the wall and Sirius gasped at Remus' secret strength. Remus bent down and began to suck Sirius' left nipple, grazing it slightly with his teeth and biting it gently. Sirius moaned and Remus moved onto the other one, leaving the left nipple hard, red and throbbing._

_Sirius ran his hands through Remus' soft hair and spurred him on. The seductiveness of Sirius' voice, made Remus harder. He moved down and began to place teasing kisses on Sirius' chest and stomach. _

_He reached his belt but continued downwards, nipping at the fabric stretched over Sirius' aching member. Remus looked up to Sirius, as if to ask for entry, but Sirius didn't see this. His head was pressed against the wall and his eyes were screwed shut._

"_Oh my god…he is amazing…" he thought, his mind racing even faster than the blood pulsating up and down his erection. _

_Using his teeth again, Remus unzipped Sirius' trousers and made them fall to the floor, his underwear along with them. Smiling, he placed little kisses all over Sirius' member, which twitched in response._

"_Don't tease me please Remy!" Sirius screamed._

_Remus giggled and smiled up at the older boy, whose head was still pressed firmly against the wall. He moaned loudly and desperately as Remus took his full length into his mouth and began to move up and down._

_Sirius scrunched Remus' hair as he began to come, quicker than Remus had expected. He swallowed Sirius' juices and slid back up his muscular, sweaty body._

_Sirius kissed him hungrily. With his hands on Remus' shoulders, he walked him back wards until he fell onto the bed. There, he began to slowly undress the younger boy, admiring every scar on his body._

_He loved those scars. Remus hated them. Sirius began to kiss and lick them, tracing every line with his tongue._

"_Oh…" Remus sighed as Sirius continued._

"…and just like that he caught it. Straight into his hands it was!"

Sirius awoke with a start at the sound of Peter's voice. He was no doubt preaching about something James had just done in Quidditch practice. Lily entered just behind Peter, closely followed by James himself.

"I know Peter, I was there!" Lily said.

"Yer, glad you appreciated it though Worm - …Oh My God!" James cried, his voice trailing off as he saw Sirius on the sofa.

Sirius quickly grabbed one of the cushions and used it to try to hide the huge bulge in his pants. Lily and James stood stationary, gasping at him, as did Peter, though he probably didn't understand what was happening. Bless him.

"I…umm…o fuck!" Sirius said, throwing the cushion onto the sofa and pushing past the three gawping Gryffindors out through the Portrait Hole and down to the Quidditch Pitch. He hoped no-one would be there.

After about half an hour of sitting on his own in one of the stands, he heard the whoosh of a broom and James appeared next to him.

"You know what, if you've come to make fun of me or to try to find out which girl I was thinking of don't even bother because I…" Sirius began until James raised his hand.

"Why would I ask that?"

"Cos you're a nosy bastard!"

"Thanks!" said James, smiling, "but that's not what I meant."

Sirius looked puzzled.

"What I meant was, why would I ask about a girl? Why not a boy?"

Sirius looked at him, shocked.

"Don't look at me like that Padfoot, I won't tell anyone!"

Sirius breathed again and whispered thanks.

"Except maybe Moony…" James muttered.

"What? Why?! Why would you tell Remy?"

"Remy…affectionate name don't you think. You're the only one who calls him that!"

"Yer but…I mean come on! He's a good friend, that's all!"

"I know that's all. Please Pads, if there was something already happening between you too, I would have known way before today."

"So um…how do you know it's um…that it's him…?" Sirius cleared his throat.

"Well, when you were…you know…on the sofa, you were whispering his name."

"Shit! I was? Did the other two hear?"

"No, don't worry. Peter was too caught up in the game and Lily was busy telling him to shut up, only I heard."

"Phew…"

There was silence for a while.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No! God no! Please don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna be outed and shot down in the same day!" Sirius stood up and began to pace the row he had been sitting in.

"What makes you think you'll be shot down?"

"Because it's Remy! For starters he isn't even gay! And secondly, even if he was, why would he want to date me?"

"Ok, well, I didn't think you were gay!"

"So?"

"So…what makes you so sure that Moony isn't gay hmm?"

Sirius said nothing.

"Ok but still even if he is gay…" He gestured up and down his body with his hands, "Look at me, Remy could do so much better!"

"You know if I were in your shoes Pads, I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate myself. Consider the signs, they're all there!"

Sirius scoffed and shook his head. "No they're not!"

"Ok, even if you don't believe me, then you have to talk to Moony because something is driving you two apart! Everyone is noticing it, even McGonagall!"

Sirius looked at the floor. OK, so they hadn't been so close over the last few months. But surely…

"No…he doesn't love you Sirius!" a little voice whispered in the back of his mind. Sirius looked up again and stared at James, who was mounting his broom.

"Me, Lils and Wormtail are going into Hogsmeade this afternoon, OK? You'll be alone. Talk to him! For all our sakes!" he shouted as he rode away, leaving Sirius standing there, annoyed at what he had to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Agh…I was quite nervous about this chapter, please read and review, let me know what you think.

I'm sorry if Sirius' dream is a bit...well, shit! It was supposed to be like a little teaser but I don't really know if it worked or not…did it?

Will update shortly.

Blessed be

Celestine x


	3. Conversation Indeed!

As Sirius entered the boy's dormitory, he heard the faint snoring of the boy he had come here to see

This chapter is dedicated to 'CrazyRV', thanks for your review! Hope this doesn't tease you too much! More will come later…emphasis on the word come…xD

Also a big thanks to my beta reader sleepingbeauty123.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Sirius entered the boy's dormitory, he heard the faint snoring of the boy he had come here to see.

"Oh well, he's asleep. Too bad! I'll come back later!" he thought to himself, turning on the spot.

"Sirius Black get over there now and talk to that boy!" another little voice said, Sirius had many little voices in his head.

Much to his annoyance, Sirius listened to the little voice instead of his own and bent down beside Remy's bed. He was about to touch his shoulder gently and begin to wake him when he noticed a glinting tear on his cheek.

This puzzled Sirius, though he assumed Remus was tearing due to his pain. Slowly, he raised his hand and pressed his fingertip against the tear, which began to roll down Remus' face.

This slight touch caused a spark which both Sirius and Remus felt, causing the latter boy to wake up from his sleep.

All that could be heard for the next few minutes was the fire crackling noisily below them. The two boys stayed there, gazing into each others eyes, sorting out their thoughts and trying to decipher what the other wizard was thinking.

"'Talk!' James had said, as if this is the easiest thing in the world! Well…what better way to talk than this…" Sirius thought to himself.

Then without warning, he lunged forward and placed his hands either side of Remus' face, kissing him full on the lips. He expected immediately to be pushed off and petrified by Remus. What he hadn't expected was what really happened.

Remus completely forgot all the pain he was in the second Sirius' lips touched his. Perhaps a little too overzealously, Remus rolled off the bed and onto Sirius, causing them both to lie flat on the ground.

Remus ran his fingers through Sirius' brown scraggly hair and breathed in the scent of his he'd always loved. He still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if this was sweet reality, yet he didn't care.

Playfully, Remus ran his tongue across Sirius' bottom lip. The latter boy moaned and opened his lips, allowing Remus' adventurous tongue entry.

Sirius moaned again as Remus circulated his tongue with his own. He was surprised at how good Remus was at snogging. After all, he wasn't as experienced as him!

After about ten minutes of continuous kissing, Sirius rolled over so that he was on top. He broke apart the kiss and stared down into Remus' gleaming eyes. Remus stared back.

Strands of hair rolled down onto Sirius' head. Remus removed his hand from Sirius' waist and brushed it out of his eyes, tickling Sirius' forehead as he did so.

Sirius looked down, then his smile disappeared and he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Remy…" he started, opening his eyes again, "I um…I…" Sirius stopped, unsure of how to go on. Remus stroked Sirius' cheek and placed a light kiss upon his lips.

"I love you too…" he whispered into Sirius' ear.

Sirius ceased breathing for a few seconds and closed his eyes again. He lowered his head onto Remus' shoulder and rested his chin in the crevice of his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief, making Remus shiver as his breath caressed his neck.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Sirius asked, raising his head again.

"Cos, I know you Siri…"

At this Sirius smiled and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Wow…you know suddenly I'm feeling a lot better!" Remus laughed.

"Good, I'm glad I could be of assistance!"

"I'm glad you could be too, Siri!"

They continued their embrace on the floor, occasionally rolling over and reversing their positions. Much to his delight, Remus could feel Sirius' excitement growing and his erection began to twitch against his own.

Slowly, not breaking the kiss, Remus rolled over so that he was on top, and gradually slid his hand down Sirius' body and undid his belt.

It was Sirius that then broke the kiss as he rolled his head to the side and bit his lip. Remus began to massage Sirius' aching member with great love and passion. Images from his dreams reappeared in his head. Desperate to make his dream reality, or as real as it could be, he spurred Remus on.

"God…you are sooo good…O Remy!" Sirius screamed the last part.

As if to silence him, Remus kissed him again, sticking his tongue in his mouth before licking his lips. Still massaging Sirius' growing erection, Remus moved his head to the side and began to lick and nibble the older wizard's ear.

"Oh my fuuuuuuck…!"

"What was that Siri?!" Remus asked sarcastically.

"I said fuuuuuck!" Sirius yelled, his eyes closed tight with pleasure.

"Hmmm, now there's a thought!"

Sirius' eyes flew open. The seductiveness of Remus' voice, the image in his head of the two of them fucking, the incredibly skilled hand wrapped tightly around his shaft caused him to come hard into his pants.

He began to pant quickly and suppressed a scream by kissing Remus hungrily.

Remus smiled.

"Well," he said, looking down at the mess in Sirius' pants, "you dirty boy. We'd better get you in the shower!"

Before Sirius could reply, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and lifted him up. Sirius was surprised and immensely turned on by Remus' strength.

Still in a pleasured trance, Sirius had trouble walking. His hard member also hindered his movement greatly. Remus guided him towards the bathroom, where he began to peel away his clothes, tenderly and painstakingly slow from Sirius' point of view.

When he had freed Sirius of his dirty clothes, he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Screw that!" Sirius said, leaping at Remus and tearing the shirt off of his chest. Next, he flew at Remus' trousers, which seemed to be becoming tighter and tighter by the second. He stepped back and drew in the sight of Remus standing there, in all his naked, golden and sweaty glory. He had never wanted him more.

"Oh God you…wow…"

Remus smirked and Sirius' heart faltered. "You're not so bad yourself!"

"Oh I can be bad!" he said, gesturing for Remus to come closer.

Together, they stepped into a shower cubicle and turned on the water. Within seconds the entire room became hot and steamy.

Sirius pinned Remus to the tiled wall, as Remus had done to him in his dream. The smaller boy gasped as he hit the cold wall. The chill however, only seemed to arouse him more.

He looked Remus up and down and smiled.

"Fuck, he looks amazing!" Sirius thought, in awe of the younger boy he was holding.

His fingers began to explore his golden chest, occasionally hitting the slight bumps of Remus' scars. He began to trace them with his index finger. Oh how he loved these scars. Suddenly, Remus pushed his hand away. He looked sad.

"Don't…please don't focus on the scars…" His voice turned to a whisper as he said the last word, as if he was ashamed. He looked at the floor.

"But I love them Remy…"

Remus looked up into his lovers eyes. He kissed him, hungrily and passionately.

"You mean that?"

By way of answer, Sirius bent down and began to place little kisses along all of his scars, particularly the biggest and most hated one, which wrapped around from his left nipple to the middle of his back.

"I love everything about you Remy!"

Remus made a noise, a slight moan, and Sirius was unsure whether this expression was one of pleasure, sorrow or happiness. He extended his tongue from his lips and began to run it along his most 'hideous' scar.

As he did this, Remus began to slide down the wall, until he was face to face with Sirius. He cupped the older boys face in his hands and stroked his cheek.

"I really love you Siri!"

Sirius breathed. He could say it now.

"I love you too."

Despite their lack of energy, the boys continued their antics hungrily in the shower, for most of the night. By the time the other Marauders and Lily returned, they were dried off and sat in the common room doing homework. No-one suspected a thing…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well, there you have it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to write it as well as I could so no flames please!

Blessed be

Celestine x


	4. Good Morning to Us

Just to let you all know, I have decided to keep this purely a Remus/Sirius story

Just to let you all know, I have decided to keep this purely a Remus/Sirius story. Sorry if this disappoints anyone!

However, never fear! Eventually, I will write a Sirius/Remus/James fic! Though I am not sure how well I will be able to write a three way…I will have to read some I suppose, all in the name of research!

Anyone recommend any good ones? Please R and R and let me know dah-lings!

Once again, huge thanks to my ever reliable Beta reader, sleepingbeauty123.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sun shone down on Hogwarts the next morning. Beams of light shot through the windows of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, awakening those who had forgotten to draw the velvet curtains around their beds.

This annoyed Sirius. His dream had returned, as he had expected it too. He was just about to release, when the sun came instead!

He sat up and grabbed his watch, groaning at the prospect of it being just after 5am on a Saturday.

"God, it's not even morning yet! Bloody sun…" he whispered.

"Oh…it's not all that bad I suppose!" he thought after tracing a beam of light onto the bed opposite him, a bed which contained Remus.

He too had 'forgotten' to shut his curtains, meaning he could sit up in the night and gaze at Sirius, and Sirius could do the same.

This particular shaft of light illuminated Remus' delicately masculine face. He began to stir under the heat of it.

Yawning, he sat up, opened his eyes, and beamed as brightly as the sun as he saw Sirius looking at him. Smirking, he began to lie back down, drawing one of the curtains as he went.

"Well…it's a few more hours until everyone'll be up!" Sirius thought, getting out of bed. Over the years he had learnt which of the old floorboards made a noise when stood on, and which ones didn't. Thus, he managed to make his way silently to Remus' side.

"Morning!" Remus whispered, moving over slightly.

"Morning? It's quarter past 5!" Sirius replied.

"Excellent…" Remus smirked, grabbing Sirius' arm and yanking him onto the bed.

"Mmmm…" breathed Sirius as his lips met the other wizards.

He lay Remus down on the bed, but not before drawing the other curtain. Nothing like privacy!

Remus broke the kiss.

"You know, I had a dream about you last night! About us!"

"Same…" Sirius smiled, a smile that gave Remus goosebumps.

"Really, maybe we should compare notes sometime?"

"Or…I could give you a little preview!" Sirius smirked. He loved to tease him!

"First, I…" Sirius commented, taking off Remus' pyjama top. Remus smiled, luckily for him, Sirius chose to sleep topless.

"And then..." he said into Remus' neck as he made his way down his body, placing little kisses and licks as he went. He began to untie the knot at the top of Remus' pyjama bottoms.

"Next I…"

"…had to stop!!" Remus scream whispered at him.

"What? Why?" Sirius was confused and annoyed he had to stop.

"Listen…" Remus whispered. Someone coughed to the side of them and stirred. Sheets rustled and a curtain was drawn.

"James…" Sirius breathed. Obviously James knew Sirius loved him, yet for the minute he still wanted their relationship to be kept a secret. After all, Remus hadn't come out yet. Come to think of it, neither had Sirius!

There was no way he could get out now and run over to the other side of the room, get into his bed and draw the curtains without James seeing him. His only hope was to roll off Remus' bed and take refuge under it, at least until James had gone.

James stood up and began to walk to the bathroom. He got halfway there when there was a loud crash and someone whispered 'Dammit!' Without stopping, James simply said, "Subtle guys! Real smooth!"

Remus sniggered and got out of bed to help Sirius up. Sirius then kissed Remus lightly on the lips and returned to his bed. James smirked at him in the bathroom mirror and raised an eyebrow. Sirius scowled in return.

"Thanks for ruining my morning!" he said.

"You were the ones who woke me with your moaning and groaning and what not!" James said, reappearing with toothpaste all round his mouth.

Remus laughed. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry…"

"Is OK, as wong as wou're happy…" James said, somewhat inaudibly with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"What'd he say?" Remus questioned. Sirius smiled and extended his hand to his werewolf.

"He said as long as we're happy…"

Sirius put his arm around Remus' shoulder and they hugged.

James smiled from the bathroom. He had never seen his two Marauders happier!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

So, I hope this was OK.

Two updates in one week, you are a lucky bunch aren't you! Well…I hope you think it is lucky!

Please read and review, and as I said before, if anyone knows of any good three way fanfics (preferably ones with Harry Potter characters!) please don't hesitate to tell me!

Blessed be

Celestine x


	5. Devilish Duties of a Teenage Wizard

"Mr Black, will you please concentrate

OK, don't know if I have said yet or not what year the boys are in but they are in the sixth year in my mind. If I have said something different in other chapters then completely ignore that, they are in the sixth year!

Thanks again to my Beta, sleepingbeauty123.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mr Black, will you please concentrate?" the teacher yelled for the seventh time that lesson. Sirius jerked up, realising he had been staring in front of him, at the back of Remus' head. Remus turned around and smirked at him, before continuing with his work.

"You know, if you wanna be more subtle mate, you may wanna stop ogling him in class!" James whispered, leaning over to his friends beside him.

Sirius just sighed and tried to concentrate on his work. Stupid Runes!

The lesson seemed to drag on for another few hours in Sirius' eyes. A few torturous hours he was unable to look at his boyfriend.

Finally, the bell rang and they were dismissed from third lesson torture.

"See you in the Great Hall!" Sirius yelled at James, running out of the room and round the corner. Remus quickly followed, trying to be inconspicuous but failing miserably. Luckily for them, no-one noticed.

Hiding behind a tapestry, Sirius pulled Remus toward him, out of everyone else's view.

"God! I hate him! _Concentrate Mr Black!_ As if it makes the slightest bit of difference!" Sirius ranted.

Remus could only smile; he knew how much Sirius despised Runes, and the professor. He pulled him into his arms and embraced him, trying to calm him down.

"Just put a hex on the bastard and get over it!" Remus whispered into his ear, making Sirius shudder.

The latter boy laughed. He knew the werewolf was being sarcastic but still, it was a thought!

"Yay!" celebrated Remus, "You're happy again!"

"Yep, only thanks to you!" he replied, bringing his lips to Remus' and snogging him senseless for a good 15 minutes. Sirius' hand began to gradually creep beneath the folds of Remus' robes and massage his member.

"Not here!" Remus whispered, batting away his hand with much regret and self control.

"Damn…you're no fun!" Sirius said, pouting a very sexy pout.

After their make out session, they returned to the great hall, only to be confronted by two starving Marauders.

"Finally, you came!" Peter yelled, beginning to eat.

"Hmm, no we didn't!" Sirius muttered, still pouting. Remus blushed and tried to stifle a laugh. James smiled, understanding slightly what was going on and Peter laughed too, simply because everyone else was.

They ate quickly, due to their lateness and the lunch hour gradually ticking away.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Peter asked, eager as ever to know what everyone was doing, who they were with, why they were doing it and how. The three Marauders were used to Peter being their personal diary.

James was just about to suggest pulling a prank on a first year when Lily Evans walked up to them, bringing three girlfriends with her, Jessica, Danielle and Susie.

"Hey boys!" they chorused together, sitting down opposite them.

"Hey Lily!" James immediately replied to the girl he was in love with.

"We've been thinking…" she started, "there is this dance tonight in Hogsmeade and it's kind of a big deal for us."

Remus' hands immediately clenched into fists, predicting what was coming next.

"The thing is…" Danielle continued, "we don't have dates!" She pulled a little sad face.

"So we were wondering if you boys," Susie finished, "would like to accompany us!"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sure!" James and Peter both said. Peter was always looking for dates, normally unsuccessfully. James however had always had more success in this aspect of his life, except for when it came to Lily.

"And I'll be going with you, yes?" James directed his eager question at Lily.

"Yes James," she said smirking, "you finally got your date!"

He smiled and put his hand on top of hers.

"And what about you Peter? Do you want to go with me?" Danielle asked.

"Love to!" he said rather overzealously.

Jessica and Susie turned to the two remaining marauders. The two girls smiled at the two boys, not noticing the slight look of fear in their eyes.

"So boys," Susie said, trying to sound seductive, "who do you wanna take?"

"No-one!" thought Remus, " you haven't even asked if I actually want to go!" He could tell Sirius was thinking the same thing. Neither had come out of the closet yet, thus they were still expected to escort 'helpless' teenage girls to dances and balls, a duty both boys had tired of many years ago. Their silence seemed to offend the girls slightly.

"Fine then! We'll pick! Clearly they find our beauty too overwhelming to pick one!"

"Think whatever you like love!" Sirius thought.

"Can I have Sirius?" Susie asked.

"Perfect!" Jessica chirped, smiling at Remus, who smiled sheepishly back.

"Yep! Just perfect!" Lily sang, completely unaware of Sirius scowling at the table or Remus' fist being clenched so tight the skin over his knuckles was about to crack.

"It's going to be a bloody long night!" Sirius sighed. Remus nodded as if he had heard him.

The eight Gryffindors continued to sit at the table, discussing tonight's plans, much to the dismay of Remus, who had now wished that he had let Sirius continue behind the tapestry. The rest of the day in fact seemed to be spent discussing the dance. It was only in the fourth lesson that the marauders got an answer as to why the dance was so important.

"It's a competition!" Susie practically yelled.

"A what?!" Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

"A dance competition! Winning couples get a trophy and fifty galleons!"

Sirius shivered at the word 'couples'. There was only one person he wanted to 'couple' with and it certainly wasn't Susie!

"Hey! A competition! Great, we are so gonna win baby!" James gasped at Lily.

"Hell yer baby!" she replied with equal zealous.

Remus scoffed._ 'Baby!' _They'd been 'dating' for less than 5 hours and already it was 'baby?' Sweet Merlin that boy moves fast…

After they were dismissed from class Remus sped out of the room and up to the dorm. He jumped on his bed and drew the curtains, silently refusing to leave unless on pain of death or some other good reason.

Sirius ran in after him, joining him in his darkened refuge. He put his arms around him tightly, knowing Remus would be furious.

"It'll be alright Remy! Listen, don't overreact OK? It's just a dance…you're not signing a marriage certificate or anything!"

"Don't overreact? Don't over…?! Are you kidding me? I can't do this Siri! I can't be around girls anymore, not like that!"

The desperation in Remus' voice made his lover sad.

"This is why I wanted to tell everyone! I knew something like this would happen. It was bound too…" Remus' shaking voice trailed off as he lowered his head into Sirius' comforting grasp.

"I'm sorry Remus…" Sirius whispered, tightening his hold on the werewolf.

"It's not your fault." Remus whispered back.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yes it is!"

As soon as Remus had known of Sirius' feelings, he had almost yelled out a thousand times that he was gay. He wanted to come out of the closet, unable to take the hidden pressures any longer.

But Sirius? No…he wanted to remain hidden, to save his reputation. His popularity had always been very important to him, a trait that Remus could never understand.

Now his need to save face had upset his love, and Sirius felt ashamed.

"Tomorrow…" he whispered.

"Tomorrow what?"

"Tomorrow, we'll tell everyone. I mean, how bad could it be? James knows and our friendship hasn't changed…much…" he added on the end, considering the slight remarks James occasionally made. They were only harmless however, friendly jokes he was used to.

Remus drew back and stared his boyfriend in the eyes; those baby blues he often got lost in. No ounce of fear was detected in them, no regret or apprehension, only love. It was then that he knew that Sirius Black, the notorious womanizer of Hogwarts, the man who feared commitment more than his upcoming N.E.W.T.'s, was truly in love and serious about the relationship before him. Serious about the boy before him.

"I love you Siri…" Remus muttered, rather incoherently onto Sirius' lips.

"I love you too…" Sirius replied, not removing his lips from the hungry passion of Remus.

The night ahead suddenly seemed more bearable to the two marauders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well girlies (and guy…ies…/) I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry there was no smut in this (or very little at least!)

Believe it or not this is in fact a real story with a real plot, not just an excuse to write slash…at least that is what I keep telling myself!

Next instalment will come soon, possibly even tonight. Sleep evades those with particularly overzealous minds and imaginations!

Blessed be

Celestine x


	6. Nice to Look Nice

OK, I know I said I would probably update later tonight and guess what, here is an update! Sorry it took a little longer than expected!

I started a Dramione smut fic a few weeks ago (my first attempt at a sex story!) but I abandoned it out of sheer embarrassment. Anyway, after reading some of albe-chan's stories (many thanks to her) I suddenly had the courage to carry it on.

Only now I find I cannot write het smut…is it weird that I can only seem to write slash? Let me know if I need to seek mental help please…

You know the drill, many thanks to sleepingbeauty123, my Beta!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I look like such a prick…!" Remus muttered at his mirror, a freshly shaven wizard with gelled back hair and informal dress robes staring back at him.

"I think you look handsome!" Sirius whispered so only his werewolf could hear.

Remus smiled slightly yet continued to scrutinise his reflected self. Looking around the room, he could see Peter in rather flamboyant robes and James in his best black and white formal attire. Sirius laughed as he noted his friends outfit.

"You know Prongs, the girls said 'informal' robes! As in, not what you'd wear to greet the Minister for Magic!" he teased.

"I know," James replied, combing his unruly hair into a vaguely neat parting, "but I want to look nice for Lily!"

Sirius scoffed, but then turned to look at Remus and smiled, straightening his tie as he did so.

"I suppose it's nice to look nice for those you love!" he said. This was aimed specifically at Remus, who smiled, but was also heard by James and Peter.

"You love Susie?!" Peter suddenly perked up, his enthusiasm matching that of his robes.

The other three marauders looked at each other and decided to ignore what Peter said.

"Come on, let's get going!" James said, patting a bewildered Peter on the back.

"Hey boys!" the girls chorused together as they met them in the Entrance Hall.

"Cos that's not gonna get annoying!" Remus muttered to Sirius, who nodded and stifled a laugh.

"Well… hello handsome!" Susie whispered as she walked up to Sirius, brushing her hand over his collar. Remus tensed and drew in a breath, one he didn't let go until Jessica approached him.

She stood in front of him, eyeing him up and down, then nodded. "Nice…" was all she said, smiling almost sadistically at him. A smile he assumed she thought was sexy.

"Aren't you going to say how I look?" she demanded, after a long silence.

"Oh, um…sorry….yes Jessica you look, absolutely lovely!" he muttered falsely. She didn't look lovely, even a gay man could work that out. Despite what most women thought, heavy foundation, gloopy thick mascara and a Kleenex – stuffed bra, a badly stuffed one at that, at her age was not appealing.

The Gryffindors walked together to Hogsmeade, some hand in hand. For some bizarre reason Peter and Danielle actually seemed to be hitting it off and James and Lily were…well, they were acting as they had been all day!

Only the other four were left, the two marauders uncomfortably engaging in small talk with the dates who had chosen them.

Despite having Sirius by his side, he couldn't hold his hand or comfort him, or vice versa, and the walk to Hogsmeade had never been so long…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Oh My God! So sorry for the length of this chapter but I have to go now. My frantic typing appears to have woken my mother who is now telling me to go to sleep! Damn parents!

Oh well, I know what is going to happen next and will continue tomorrow, I hope this fulfils your needs for a second at least. For now we can dream…oh can we dream!

Welcome, Sirius and Remus, to my mind! Lol…sorry…

Also, just wanted to say, I didn't mean to offend anyone with this chapter, I'm sure Lily's real friends were actually really lovely girls but in my fic…well, they just aren't as no-one is good enough for Remus and Sirius apart from…well, Remus and Sirius! Sorry if that didn't make sense…

Anyways, goodnight my angels!

Blessed be

Celestine x


	7. Dance Drama and Bloody Good Bondage!

Thanks for the lovely lovely reviews guys, keep 'em coming

Thanks for the lovely lovely reviews guys, keep 'em coming! (Keep 'em coming and I'll keep the characters coming!) We have a deal dah-lings??

OK and I may have another continuance error here, I don't remember (I don't remember a lot of things… xD) but I have decided now that it is Christmastime, or winter at least, just cos…well because Christmas is an easy time to decorate and describe!

OK this is gonna be quite a long chapter and I just wanna warn you, there will be a lil kinkiness at the end…slight bondage if ya get my drift! Also, dominant Sirius, submissive Remus (for now…!) I hope it works, my first bondage story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Thanks to my Beta, sleepingbeauty123.

PS. Sorry if the start is a little slow…xD

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The town hall was situated in the centre of the Hogsmeade village. Little fairy lights hung in mid air, along with candles and sprigs of holly and mistletoe. The shining lights were mirrored by the stars which illuminated the darkened sky evermore, and the gigantic star atop the Christmas tree appeared to touch the moon.

Sirius was unsure if it was an illusion or if it was real, but he was much too preoccupied to question it further. As they reached the hall, Jessica pulled Remus, holding tightly onto his hand, under a floating piece of mistletoe. She closed her eyes and leaned in, expecting Remus to kiss her which, being the gentleman he was, he unhappily did.

Sirius looked on in disgust and hatred for her as she appeared to deepen the kiss, despite Remus struggling against her.

"OK now you two, that's enough! Let's not forget about the dance!" James said, pulling them apart. He turned to Sirius and winked. The latter boy nodded in thanks and unclenched his muscles slightly.

The dancing 'couples' entered the hall together, the four girls 'ooohing' and 'ahhing' at the decorations and the music. Many couples were already there, though the competition was yet to begin.

Until it did they had nothing to do but talk. Lily and James stalked off to an empty booth, reserved for such behaviour, and apparently only kissed to the best of Remus' knowledge, though with James you never know!

Peter and Danielle also departed to the bar to down some strictly 'non alcoholic' drink. This left the other four alone, again. Remus hoped their momentary cut off from humanity was not going to become a frequent occurrence. He couldn't stand the tension.

Of course, in the somewhat clouded over eyes of Jessica and Susie, there was no tension. They filled every inch of silence with endless drabble about themselves. By the time the judges rang the bell to get everyone on the dancefloor, Remus had learnt Jessica's entire life history, everything there is to know about her parents and all about her health problems.

His anger was brimming as Jessica leapt up and put her hand out to Remus, inviting him onto the floor. He shook his head.

"I don't dance." he simply said.

"What?!" Jessica shrieked.

"I don't dance!"

"Then why the hell are you here? Why did you accept my invitation?!"

"There was no accepting about it! You never actually asked me to come you just assumed!" Jessica's face fell with shock and annoyance as Remus continued. "I don't dance and I certainly won't dance with you!"

He stalked off to the bar, pushing past James and Lily emerging from their booth as he did so. James didn't need to be there to guess what had happened. He knew his marauder well enough to know he wasn't going to dance with Jessica tonight.

"Hey, don't worry hun! He'll dance with you later. He probably just feels stupid but once he sees everyone else dancing he'll come around!" Lily said, trying to console her friend.

After 5 long minutes of searching, Lily and James (the new team in Hogwarts!) managed to find someone she could dance with. Severus Snape. He was happy to do it and James was, for some reason, happy to help him, knowing full well he had always liked Jessica. It seemed to fit perfectly.

As it turned out Jessica was quite an expert dancer, as was Severus and suddenly, James wished he hadn't been so eager to help them. Much to Lily and James dismay, they won the cup and the fifty galleons. Sirius and Susie were out of the running from the beginning anyway, what with the Gryffindor girl having two left feet and Peter and Danielle remained at the bar throughout the entire dance, seemingly both having their first ever drop of alcohol. Non alcoholic alcohol of course…

"Hey," Jessica said, standing over Remus, "you really missed out! Twenty five galleons…could've been yours!" she gloated as she waved them in his face.

"Woo! Twenty five galleons!!" he said in mock happiness. Jessica pulled a face as he breathed on her.

"Sweet Merlin Remus how much firewhisky have you had!?"

"Not nearly enough!" he grunted, stealing the bottle off the barmaid and pouring another glass as Jessica whisked off. He was about to down it when Sirius came over and grabbed it out of his hand, drinking it himself.

"Eurgh…" he grunted as it burned down his throat, "my need is greater than yours!"

"You wanna bet?" he smirked, drunkenly. Sirius laughed and patted his 'friend' on the back.

"Hey!" said Susie, joining them.

"Great…!" Remus grunted, earning a scowl from the girl.

"What exactly is wrong with him? Why the hell is he such a miserable prick?!"

"Hey! Lay off him alright!" Sirius defended.

"Why should I? You saw what he did to poor Jessica!"

"Oh yes! Poor Jessica…" Remus grunted, turning to look at the girl mentioned to see her dancing and smiling with Severus. "I hate to think how I've made her suffer!" he said sarcastically.

"That's it!" Susie screamed, standing and drawing her wand. Quickly Sirius lunged at her, throwing her wand to the ground.

"Now there's no need for that!"

"But he's such a miserable fucking bastard, he hurt my friend and now he's insulting her again! She's been nice to him all day, plus it's Christmas and he has no reason to be this depressed! He's making everyone else unhappy."

"Well I'm terribly sorry!" Remus mock apologised. She lunged at him again but Sirius put out his arm, stopping her. By this time, most people had heard their disturbance and had moved closer to watch, some with amusement.

"Please Suz, just lay off him!"

"Suz?!" Remus yelled in outrage.

"Lay off him?!" Susie yelled equally as loud.

Sirius sighed. Since when did everyone's anger turn to him?

"Just explain to me please! Enlighten me as to how you can be friends with such a creep!"

"OK! Fine, you wanna know?!" Susie insults tired and annoyed him. "It's cos I love him!"

Remus sat up straight, suddenly wishing he was sober.

"That was unexpected…" he thought.

Susie just looked at him, then to Remus and then back to Sirius, laughing the entire time. Soon everyone, except the four marauders, was giggling or laughing.

"You? Love him?! Please!" Susie yelled, refusing to believe the truth in his eyes.

"Yes…" he simply nodded and the seriousness of his face caused her to stop laughing. She stepped back slightly in shock.

"Your serious aren't you!"

He nodded and shrugged, turning to everyone else.

"Yes, I'm gay everyone. Laugh, cry, mock me, do what you want I don't care! All I care about is Moony!" he yelled, turning to face a smiling Remus. He walked over and hugged him, earning a clap from Lily and James.

"But no!" Peter yelled, rushing forward, ever so slightly tipsy himself. "No, you love Susie, remember!"

Everyone looked at the stout marauder, baffled.

"He said so himself, in the dormitory when we were getting ready! He said 'it's nice to look nice for those you love!'"

"I knew it!" beamed Susie as she rushed forward and draped Sirius in a hug. He quickly shrugged her off.

"No! Peter, I was talking about Remus!"

"But you - "

James stepped forward and pulled Peter back into the crowd, ending his reign of confusion. There was silence for a while as people tried to comprehend what had just been revealed. Finally someone spoke up. Unfortunately, it was Jessica.

"So Remus…are you gay?"

"What do you think?"

"So it's nothing personal then?"

"Well…" she looked offended again, he sighed, "no not really. I didn't want to dance with you cos I don't like you…like that…" He raised an eyebrow and she seemed to loosen up a bit.

"OK…"she sighed, turning back to Severus. Remus made a face while her back was turned.

"I still don't believe you…" Susie suddenly said. By this point most people had realised that they were telling the truth and had come to terms with it. Susie still refused believe it.

"Well, believe it!" was all Sirius could reply. Susie still shook her head.

"Prove it!" she yelled.

Remus nearly choked on nothing but air. "Prove it?"

"Yes, prove it! Then I'll believe you!"

Sirius turned to face Remus and smirked at him. Remus smirked back and got off his stool, standing in front of his lover. He placed his hands on his defined chest and worked his long fingers up to Sirius' face, grasping it in his hands and taking his lips onto his. The latter boy plunged his tongue into the werewolf's mouth, tasting firewhisky. He smiled onto his lips, recognising this flavour, plus chocolate, something Remus always tasted of, much to Sirius' delight.

After the gasps had died down, the marauders pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Holy…fucking Merlin! It's true!" Susie cried.

"Congratulations! You got it! Finally…" Remus muttered, adding the 'finally' for Sirius' sake. Silence then took over the hall as Sirius kissed Remus again.

"Well," said James, once they had finished, "now that that is cleared up, lets continue with the night shall we?!" And with that he whisked Lily back to the dancefloor, quickly followed by the other couples. Susie soon got over her shock and found another boy to dance with.

"Shallow…" Sirius muttered, shaking his head. Remus giggled, then hiccupped.

"Come on you," Sirius picked Remus up off the stall, "lets get you back and into bed!"

"Always so eager!" Remus smirked.

"Not like that!" Sirius looked him up and down, "you're odd when you're drunk…"

"I'm not drunk!"

Sirius looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not! I just…ah hell…" he sighed, putting his arm around Sirius for support. He nudged James as they walked towards the door.

"I think he's had enough for one night so I'm taking him back. See you later!"

"OK, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he yelled, dancing away from them. This earned him a scowl from Sirius and a smile from Remus.

Together, the two marauders-turned-lovers struggled through the snow back to the warmth of the common room. It was empty and the fire was blazing.

"Where is everyone?" mumbled Remus as he stumbled onto the couch.

"I don't know, some are at the dance I think. Others are just…around I suppose!"

Remus grunted and collapsed on the sofa, arms over his head and mouth hanging open in a yawn. Merlin did he look sexy! Sirius was thinking of mounting him there and then when he remembered where they were.

"Come on," he said, placing Remus easily over his shoulders, "upstairs."

"Nice arse…" Remus muttered spanking it as Sirius walked upstairs, him upside down over his shoulder.

"Off!" he said, batting away his boyfriend's hand and laying him on the bed. Remus groaned.

"And you said I was no fun!"

Sirius recalled when he had said that, earlier today behind the tapestry. His hand down Remus' robes and his mouth on his. He tried to shrug off this memory, his arousal was mounting and he wanted to keep control. He tried to cover his erection by pulling down his robes but it was too late, Remus had spotted it.

"Ah…nice…" he whispered, moving towards him.

"No…" he said, pushing him back, "you need to go to bed!"

"Since when have you been so prude!?"

"I'm not prude! I just…I don't want to take advantage of you Remy! Your obviously pissed and I care about you too much to do anything while you're like this!"

"That's very sweet…but I'm letting you take advantage of me!"

"No…I won't Remy!"

"For Gods sake just fuck me!" Remus yelled, standing up and confronting him.

"NO!"

In silence they stood there, panting from their argument, tiny as it was, and more aroused than ever. In that moment, Sirius felt all his anger from the night, all his frustration from this morning and all his hidden feelings from years before come together in his veins and shoot south, up and down his already pulsating member.

In his weak moment, this tipped him over the edge. He lunged at Remus, grabbing him and pinning him to the bed.

"You wanna be taken advantage of? Fine! Have it your way Moony!" he screamed before fusing their lips together. In a flash Remus' robes were ripped off, revealing his golden chest and very tight underwear.

"Oh God Remy!" Sirius screamed as he removed the final pieces of clothing between them, revealing Remus in all his glory. All nine inches of glory…

Remus quickly ripped off Sirius' robes, not caring if he tore the fabric, only longing for the feel of skin above his. He arched under the feel of Sirius' member touching his, making them both more aroused, if that was possible!

Sirius let his fingers explore Remus' chest again, scratching him slightly and tugging at his hard nipples. All his frustration was rising to the surface and coming out in his actions. He was afraid of hurting Remus, but the latter boy made no sound or efforts to stop him, so he continued.

Hungrily, he muttered, "You trust me don't you Remy?"

Eyes clenched shut in pleasure, as Sirius began to grind away at him, he nodded.

"OK…" he said, grabbing his wand. He uttered a quick spell and ropes appeared. They bound Remus' wrists to the bedposts, burning his flesh slightly. He moaned as the pain mixed with the pleasure.

"I've never done this before OK, Remy, just to warn you I don't really know what I'm doing! If I hurt you or do something wrong just yell and I'll stop. Please, I don't wanna - "

"Sirius! Shut up and go look in my trunk!" (A/N: No pun intended here OK!)

"What? Why?"

"Just go!" he said, panting and pulling at his ropes to increase the pain. Sirius was somewhat shocked that Remus, gentle sweet Remus, enjoyed this so much. However, he was not nearly as shocked now as he was when he opened his werewolf's trunk (A/N: again, no pun intended you dirty dah-lings!) and began to rummage. His hand hit something hard and leather. He pulled it out and gasped at the sight of the riding crop in his hand.

He looked over to Remus, who simply smiled and told him to come back. Sirius sat on top of Remus and ran his finger up and down the whip.

"Well Remy, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"There's lots you don't know about me and my habits!" he cried, bucking his hips against his restraints, causing Sirius to fall on top of him.

Sirius ran the whip down Remus' chest and onto his erection. He flicked it slightly and Remus closed his eyes. He flicked it again, earning a low moan from Remus.

Sirius grabbed his wand again and loosened the ropes, turned the werewolf over and fastened his restraints again. He was welcomed by the sight of Remus tight ass staring at him, waiting to be whipped.

Once again he flicked the whip, and again, getting harder and faster until Remus was writhing beneath him. Writhing against his bonds and the burns on his wrists and ankles.

Sirius lay down on top of his lover, covering him entirely. He nibbled his earlobe and then whispered "What do you want me to do?"

Remus smirked into the duvet. "I've been a naughty boy Sirius…"

"Have you? And what happens to naughty boys?" He cracked the whip against Remus' waiting flesh.

"Unnhhh…they get punished…" he mumbled, once he'd finished moaning.

"Good boy!"

Sirius cracked the whip harder, hitting every inch of sinfully delicious flesh. Remus' erection now stood firm beneath him, responding to every movement Sirius made. He had never felt so sensitive, so open…so utterly utterly horny!

Sirius on the other hand, liked his new role as the dominator. It was a factor he had never explored, but oh how he wanted to explore it more! He loved every aspect of the werewolf's body. The way he flinched when their skin touched, the way he moaned when the whip hit his perfect arse, and the way he screamed his name when he tightened the bonds. He relished in it.

"Sir…siriuuuus!" Remus screamed as he placed little bites all over his body, discarding the whip for now. The ropes around his ankles caused Remus' legs to be spread wide, and he was unable to move them from this position, much to Sirius' delight.

He shifted his position and lowered his head, allowing his lips and tongue to explore Remus' passage. The latter boy groaned and an idea came to Sirius.

"Remy? Next time I do that, I want you to howl for me!"

"Ho…howl?" Remus said, drawing in breath.

"Yes," he said between placing kisses on Remus' thighs, "like you do on a full moon…Do you understand?"

Wordlessly, Remus nodded. Sirius began to move up and lick at Remus' entrance again. The breath caught in Remus' throat and Sirius stood.

"I thought I told you to howl!"

"Sorry…sorry Siri…" he gasped.

"Sorry isn't good enough Remus!" At this he picked up the crop again and spanked Remus hard, making his flesh go pink and soft, sensitive even to the air that brushed delicately over it.

"Now, don't disobey me again!"

"Yes…yes Sirius…" Remus muttered, biting into the pillow hard as Sirius mounted him again. Following the curve of his spine, Sirius placed little bites and licks along Remus' back and down his arse. Like the good boy he was, Remus howled, a mixture of pain and pleasure as Sirius slid a finger into his passage.

"Good boy Remy…" Sirius sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to resist the temptation to enter him, his dick getting harder at the sound of Remus' sexy screams.

"What now?" he whispered, breathing onto Remus' sore flesh. "What do you want me to do baby?"

"Fu…fuck…Oh Merlin! Fuck me!"

Sirius shook at the sound of Remus' sultry tone and pressed his tip to the latter boy's entrance. Pre-cum spurted out, wetting Remus' passage and making it look all the more tempting. Still, Sirius pulled back.

"And why should I? Why should I fuck you? You've been bad!" Sirius licked his lover's cheek, and not the one on his face!

As instructed, Remus let out a howl and was unable to answer the question.

"Answer me!" Sirius screamed and Remus had to hide his ecstatic smile. He was beginning to love Sirius' fury.

"Because…because I… o god…"

"That is not an answer!" he said, spanking him, this time with his bare hand. His flesh on Remus' made him tingle and made his erection quiver.

"Because I love you!"

Sirius hadn't expected that. He knew it of course but he hadn't expected Remus' to use it as a reason. He tried to stifle a laugh and regained his tough composure.

"Not much of a reason is it!" Remus whimpered as Sirius said this, "But I guess it's a valid one!"

Remus screamed as Sirius jumped on him, biting his shoulder and lifting his hips, sliding his legs underneath him.

"So you think you've earned this do you?"

Remus could only nod as Sirius continued to bite down his collarbone and neck. He drew in a breath and licked his lips.

Remus was still tied face down to the bed, so Sirius had to rearrange himself, making entrance easy and making any chance of movement from Remus very difficult.

"Congratulations…" the older boy murmured into the werewolf's hair. "You earned it…"

And with that, he thrust forward into Remus' arse, making the younger boy buck against his restraints, desperate to move and help towards his pleasure.

Sirius remained seated on top of Remus for a few seconds, allowing them both to get used to the warmth of the other. Remus howled again as Sirius withdrew, only to thrust back in with added force. This time, the tip of Sirius' wet dick brushed against Remus' prostate.

The pleasure was too intense for the younger boy. He yelped and pulled against his ropes, breaking one of them.

"Holy shit!" Sirius gasped at Remus' strength and his ability to tear thick rope with one swift movement. This tiny ounce of freedom only frustrated Remus more as he longed to free his other trapped limbs.

"Please…please Siri…oooh…"

"Please w – what?"

"Loosen…hnn… loosen them! I'm gonna – I'm gonna break Siri!"

The desperation in his lover's voice made Sirius' dick twitch again, Remus felt it and began to pant. Taking pity on the writhing body below him, Sirius leaned forward, pushing further into him. He whispered to the rope which disappeared, and before sliding back down, took the younger boy's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it.

He left his werewolf's legs bound tightly though, allowing him better entrance. Despite this, Remus could now move his hips easier.

He began to move in time with Sirius, bucking when he entered him again and again. As always, Sirius was teasing Remus and moving at an excruciatingly slow place. He moaned and gripped the pillow whilst muttering a mixture of insults and encouragements at Sirius. Finally he couldn't take it.

With his arms bent back at an awkward angle, causing him more pain (not that he minded) he caressed Sirius' arse and began to push him in, further and faster.

The tension began to rise, as did their arousal and Remus could feel an orgasm coming. Removing his hands from Sirius' soft flesh, he placed them under his own body and began to caress his throbbing member.

"No!" Sirius screamed and pulled his hands out. Remus whimpered. "That's my job…" Sirius whispered into his lover's ear, "That's my area…"

He moved his hands down Remus' sweating, heaving body and slid them around his waist. Continuing to thrust into him, he started to caress his tip. He dipped his finger into the pre cum that dripped out of the werewolf's shaft and delved it into the latter boy's mouth.

"Taste it!" he panted. Remus moaned, a deep moan that sent vibrations down Sirius' fingers.

He then returned his newly lubricated finger to his lover's shaft and began to run it up and down, stopping to stroke and squeeze the base. Remus howled and felt as if he might explode.

"That's it baby! Scream for me! Scream my name!"

Finally, Remus' sweet long awaited release came and his eyes rolled into his sockets as nothing but ecstasy filled his mind and body. He panted heavily, screaming Sirius' name, and swayed slightly, changing the latter boys' angle.

"Oh fuck!" he screamed and threw his head back as the orgasm ripped through him, entering into every fibre and crevice of his body. The pleasure the two boys experienced at the same time seemed to reverberate for hours after.

They both collapsed into a sweaty heap on the bed, staying exactly where they were until their energy slowly crept back. Only then did Sirius move, changing their positions and sliding beneath Remus. He kissed him lightly on the lips, awakening him from his sex daze.

Remus smiled onto his lips and drew in a long breath.

"Well…that was…fuck…" he whispered, either lost for words or unable to form a coherent sentence due to his brain still being in his quivering member.

"Yes well done Remy," Sirius chuckled, "that was a fuck!"

Remus hit him lightly with what little energy remained in his body and he chuckled again, wrapping his arms around him. Remus' flesh still ignited at Sirius' touch, but for now he was too exhausted to do anything.

"I don't think I thanked you for what you did earlier. Coming out I mean."

"Well Remy, I think that was a pretty good thanks you just gave me there!" he laughed, squeezing him tighter and bringing his head to his chest.

A good half an hour passed by where the boys simply hugged and slept, unable to do much else. Sirius checked the time when he awoke.

"Fuck! It's almost midnight, they'll be back any minute! I'll be in the shower…" Sirius cried, leaping up and rushing to the bathroom.

"Uh…Siri…?"

"What? Hurry up, get up!"

"Kinda tricky love…" To demonstrate his point he attempted to move his ankles. Only then did Sirius remember his lover was still bound to the bed by his legs. He laughed and walked over to his aid.

He was just untying his left leg when the door burst open and three laughing, drunken Gryffindors burst into the room, stopping suddenly as they took in the sight before them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Oh! Wouldn't you just kill to be a fly on the wall in that situation!

I hope I wrote this OK, no flameys please, remember this is my first bondage-esque piece…lol… I am so getting into this fic!

Thanks to remuslives23, who inspired me to write a sex scene with pent up frustration…etc! Big thanks to her, she is awesome and I love you dah-ling!

So please review! I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever…until I forget about you! xD

Oh this is a long chapter…and my endless droning here is making it longer…well, don't say I don't spoil you!

Blessed be

Celestine x


	8. Congratulations

Hey dah-lings, thanks again for the lovely reviews!! Bless you all!!

Only a short one this one, sorry!

Thanks to my Beta, sleepingbeauty123!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Remus stared, his mouth hanging open, Sirius closed his eyes and Lily and James both gasped simultaneously. Peter screamed and ran back out the room.

"Umm…we…I…" Remus began, stuttering.

"We weren't doing anything!" Sirius screamed yanking the last bit of rope so hard he pulled Remus off the bed and onto the hard floor.

"Ouch!" Remus complained, pulling himself up the bed post. Lily and James both continued to stare at the two naked marauders, now fully exposed before them. James cleared his throat and hung onto Lily's arm.

"Well…we'll just…um…" he tried to stifle a laugh but failed, making Remus and Sirius turn red as he fled the room with Lily, hooting all the way down to the Common Room.

"Shit…" Sirius mumbled, looking at Remus. Remus sighed.

"Well…better get dressed then hadn't we!"

The two boys got dressed in silence and then began their walk of shame to the Common Room. Peter was sat in an armchair, hugging a cushion and staring wide eyed into space as if he was traumatised by what he had just witnessed, and James just sat there, beaming at them in his juvenile way. He began to snigger again.

"Oh shut up Prongs!" Remus spat, scowling and throwing a cushion at his face.

"Hey! Be nice or I might have to punish you!" he smirked, grabbing the cushion and running his tongue over his top lip.

"Fuck off!" he yelled, pulling a face.

"Oooh, you're cute when you're feisty!" he smirked, purring at him.

"Potter! Seriously…" Sirius exclaimed,

This quickly shut James up. He knew Padfoot was being serious when he called him by his surname. Silence filled every corner of the red and gold room, the only occasional sound coming from a whimpering Peter.

"OK! Well," Lily piped up, "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Night babe…" she whispered onto James' lips. She stood up and waved to Peter, who tried to smile but couldn't, and nodded to the two remaining Marauders, unable to speak for fear of laughing again.

"Wormtail, maybe you'd better go to bed too!" James said, slightly concerned for his friend. Peter made a slight movement that James took to be a nod and helped him up, pushing him in the general direction of the stairs. Peter walked slowly, still staring into space. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Stupid git…" he muttered.

After James had put Peter to bed, he returned to the Common Room and sat opposite his two friends.

"So…" he started.

"If you're gonna make another crack at us don't bother Potter!" Sirius interrupted.

"I wasn't!" he defended, "I promise!" he added, noting Remus' glare.

"I just wanted to say…I'm glad you two are out and proud now. It'll make things a lot easier and I know you'll be happier."

"Is that all?!" Remus asked, still stern faced.

"Yes."

Remus' face softened slightly. He turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled when their eyes met.

"Well…" he said, before taking his hand. He laid his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"You know you do make a damn cute couple!" James chuckled.

"Thanks! Wanna join us one day?!" Sirius perked up.

"Siri!" Remus exclaimed, raising his head and staring at him.

"What? It was a joke!"

James breathed out.

"Thank God! I thought you were being serious!" (A/N: Sorry to disappoint again, James will join them another time in another fic, I promise xD)

"No…but I'm always Sirius!"

James rolled his eyes. Sirius was forever making '_I'm serious Sirius!'_ jokes…

"God! I'm exhausted!" Remus yawned.

"Hmm…no doubt!" James said. Sirius sat up straight. "That wasn't a crack at you! I was just saying that's all! It's been a long night, all the dancing and…what not…"

Remus laughed, evidently finding the situation a little funnier. Remus' happiness made Sirius smile.

"OK, fine!" Sirius smiled at James.

"OK! Well, now that I know you won't curse me in my sleep, I'm off to bed! Night guys."

He stood up and began to leave. "Oh and, try to keep it down tonight please!"

Sirius threw another cushion at him but James ducked and laughed.

"Seriously guys, congratulations!" he tried to save himself.

"For??"

"For loving each other!" Sirius lowered his cushion and smiled at the boy on his shoulder. "And Moony, congrats to you!" James continued, "I didn't know you had it in you!" he screamed before dashing up the stairs, narrowly missing the cushion coming his way.

"Bastard!" Sirius called after him, causing Remus to laugh.

"You are so adorable Siri!" Remus chuckled, putting his arms around his chest.

"I know…it's a problem!" he smirked.

"You weren't so adorable earlier!" he said, indicating his red wrists. He had enjoyed his confines at the time, but now his flesh throbbed and burned.

Sirius lifted his werewolf's wrists up and kissed them.

"Mmmm…quite nice but that isn't going to make up for it!" Remus grinned.

"Ok…" Sirius began before extending his tongue and running it up and down Remus' wrists. The coldness on his hot skin caused him to shiver, a pleasurable tingle running through his veins.

"Mmm…that'll do it…" he said, raising Sirius' chin and placing his lovers tongue on his lips instead of his wrists. After pulling back, Sirius ran a finger around Remus' marks and the latter boy flinched.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Remy…" he whispered, suddenly feeling guilty even though it had brought them both immense pleasures at the time.

"It's OK," Remus smiled, standing and walking over to the stairs, "I'll get my own back!" He flashed Sirius a very sexy smirk and went to his bed, Sirius quickly following.

For the rest of the night, Sirius lay in his own bed dreaming about what had happened earlier, and how Remus intended to get his dirty revenge…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Muahahahahaha! I know revenge is a dish best served cold but in this case it is going to be hot, very very hot! (I hope…)

Please review me xD, I will love you!

Blessed be

Celestine x


	9. Clues and Clothes

Hehe, thank you for my lovely reviews dah-lings, I love you all now x

But even more I love remuslives23 who has allowed me to use one of her ideas from her fic Mistletoe (awesome, you totally have to read it!). Anyways, I will tell you which bit is hers when we come to it xD

Beta, sleepingbeauty123, I love you too and thanks for the help :)

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius awoke the next morning in a confused and somewhat pleasured state. He propped himself up on his elbows, raising his head to see no-one else was awake. He wondered what was making him feel so…odd, when he remembered the dream that had featured in his unconscious last night.

The animagus looked down to see a soiled duvet and come-covered stomach, the remains of his vivid dream and, in his words, 'self-help' actions.

"Oh…" he smirked, grabbing his wand and clearing up the mess, wondering how he had not noticed it when he first woke up.

After he was clean, he lay back down on the bed, letting his mind wonder in and out of consciousness for a while. Thoughts of his dream returned momentarily, before they were replaced with images of other encounters, like the one behind the tapestry, the one in the shower and most definitely the one on this very bed.

Sirius smiled and moaned as he felt his deflated erection beginning to rise again…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hours later, Sirius awoke again to silence. He sat up, checking himself first, and placed his feet on the cold wooden floor. Drawing the curtains that shrouded his bed, he was hit by a shaft of sunlight and the sight of an empty room. Checking his watch, he gathered that everyone had gone to breakfast.

The wizard boy stood and stalked into the shower, discarding his clothes and towel in the corner and turning the jets of water onto their highest power setting.

"Brrr..." Sirius shivered, stepping under the cold protruding from the shower head. As a rule, Sirius generally had a hot shower in this season to awaken him from a cold night, but not now, not this morning.

Provocative and erotic images still whirled round his mind as if on a subconscious slide show, causing his normally cold anatomy to heat rapidly, particularly in one area. And considering the circumstances, a full hard on with no Remus in sight was nothing but torture, an unbearable thought to add into his revolving mind.

So Sirius had a freezing shower in the vain hope that the chilling water would somehow soften his hardness, a magic trick it did not do.

"Fuck it...!" Sirius moaned, banging his head against the cool tiles. The chill shooting up and down his veins was giving him a headache and made it considerably harder to breath. He stepped out, turning off the pain inducing jets and deciding to get back into bed and take care of his problem himself.

Since he'd been with Remus, Sirius had tried not to pleasure himself too much, feeling like he was betraying his boyfriend slightly. Last night was an accident, of sorts; he was only semi conscious at the time. Still, today was different, the animagus felt like he was about to explode from pure longing and need.

He bent down, trying desperately not to put any pressure on his throbbing erection and fumbled for his clothes and towel. Neither were where they should be...

(A/N: This is remuslives23's amazing idea! Thanks again for letting me use it doll, you're a star!)

"What the...?!"

Peering his head out of the bathroom, he saw that the Common Room was still unoccupied, so he made a dash to his trunk. He opened it up and groaned. It was empty.

Just completely devoid of anything useful. No clothes, no underwear, nothing. Only books. He kicked his trunk, cursing at the pain in his toe, then whipped the duvet off his bed and placed it round himself like a toga.

"Who the hell would hide my clothes?!" he thought to himself, his mind immediately turning to James, the most notorious prankster of the bunch. He cursed again as he noticed that the cloth he was wearing did little to hide the stiffness below.

He lay down on his duvet-less bed and only then did he notice a white piece of paper jutting out from beneath his trunk. He picked it up.

"Fuck a duck..." he breathed as he began to read it.

_Siri dearest,_

_Sorry about your lack of clothing, had to be done._

_Revenge is sweet, follow your taste buds to find your clothes. I'll be waiting..._

_Remy xx_

_P.S. Casual attire only :) _

"Follow your taste buds?! Follow your taste buds? Is he kidding me!? Where the hell am I meant to go?" Sirius yelled. He flopped onto his bed in a defeated manner, annoyed at what his lover had done.

"Well, whatever I do I'm gonna need clothes!" he muttered. He stood up and walked to his trunk, wandering what to do. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an off white shirt neatly folded on Remus' bed.

"Ah..." He thought, walking over to his werewolf's bed. He picked up the shirt and brought it to his face, inhaling its scent as he did so. Something hidden within the folds of his home made toga stood to attention a little more, if that was humanly possible, as he recognised Remus' cologne and ever so slightly chocolately smell. He smiled and chuckled.

Bending down, he opened Remus' trunk and began rifling through it until he found a pair of trousers and boxers. "Hmm...nice undies Rem! Not that I haven't seen them before..." he thought to himself as he slipped them inside his toga, careful not to touch his member again. He then proceeded to drop the toga and put on the rest of the borrowed clothes.

He smiled and breathed deeply again, relishing in how close he now felt to his boyfriend.

Chocolate. Remus always tasted of chocolate and his clothes smelt of it too. Sirius smiled.

"Follow your tastebuds..."

Thankfully as they were different sizes, Remus had left Sirius his shoes, shoes that he now hastily threw on. Grabbing his wand and schoolbag, he rushed out of the room and down the Grand Staircase to the Entrance Hall. From there, he left the grounds and turned into Hogsmeade.

The bell above the door rang as he entered Honeydukes and he was greeted with a large smile from the shop owner. Recognition flamed in his eyes.

"Ah! Mr. Black, I've got something for you!"

Sirius smiled as he walked to the counter and picked up the parcel with his name on it.

"I don't know what's in it only that it's from one of your friends. Oh, what was his name? I can never remember..." his head turned into a thoughtful pose, "Well you know the one I mean, smallish boy, brown hair, very...oh..." he said as he turned back to an empty shop just in time to see Sirius rush outside, parcel under his arm.

The animagus sat on a snowy bench away from prying eyes and began to carefully unwrap the box. Inside was a box of chocolates, some chocolate sauce, some liquorice laces, a pair of socks and a note. He looked confusedly at the contents before reading the next note.

_Siri,_

_Congratulations on figuring out the first clue. You can have your socks back as a reward. If you want the rest of your clothes, do as I say...or else... :) _

_I see something wet and it's got your name on it..._

_Remy xx_

Hmmm...something wet with his name on it. As far as Sirius could tell, this could be one of two things, the obvious one being Remus. It was only now however that he began to question his boyfriend's sanity. Still he decided the second option was more obvious and likely than Remus. Just then, another piece of paper caught his eye. Pulling it out, he laughed as he read '_Bring me!_'

He sighed and shoved the contents of the parcel into his bag, putting the box in the bin afterwards. He returned to sitting on the bench. After a few minutes of careful thinking, he heard his stomach rumble and realised he'd skipped breakfast. A thought struck him and he removed the box of chocolates from his bag, placing a soft caramel in his mouth. Savouring the taste of the divine Honeydukes chocolate, he lifted the collar of his borrowed shirt to his nose and smiled as a gentle breeze brought his werewolf's scent closer.

It was this that provided him with the energy he needed to walk back the way he had come.

...

Whoop! Fin! Chapter 9 FINALLY completed, sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. Will update soon xD

Blessed be

Celestine x


	10. Bottom of the Black Lake

Sorry the update has taken a while, have been on work experience and had a very important exam and all hell broke loose etc! Anyhoots...hope you enjoy! You know a review or two would make my day a whole lot better xD

...

Despite the now thin layer of snow that surrounded him, the sun had gained intensity and was making Sirius considerably irritated and hot. The long walk back to Hogwarts had tired him and now he wished he had just stayed in his freezing shower. Anything preferable to this heat.

About half way there, he had unbuttoned Remus' shirt and tied it around his waist. Much to his delight, the aroma of his boyfriend remained on his skin, spurring him on.

Finally he made it to his destination. The dark water of the Black Lake was positively glowing with the rays of the sun, shielding it from any chance of it turning to ice. The water looked inviting, but he couldn't think about that now.

He spotted another box, hidden slightly by a large boulder. Opening it up, he groaned and pulled out the contents, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at the trunks and snorkel in his hand. He threw them to the ground, grumbling slightly as he removed the third note.

_Nice abs!_

Sirius breathed in a deep sigh. He was getting tired of Remus' cryptic-ness. (A/N: Lol, is that a word?!) Nice _abs!_ What on earth could he mean by that? He slumped down heavily on the rock, annoyed at this game he was evidently loosing.

Soon the beating rays being reflected off the thin white sheet of snow on the floor became too much for the animagus, so he stripped off, after checking no one was around and put on the trunks. They were Remus' trunks and his extra _extra_ closeness made him smile.

He picked up the snorkel and climbed a rock, soon after diving off it into the cool darkness of the lake beneath him. The cool water hit him hard and he drew in a breath as he rose to the surface, slowly acclimatising to the temperature drop.

He looked around him and cowered at the darkness of the lake. His eyes strained to see what was beneath him, but they couldn't. He sighed and whispered "Here goes nothing!" to the darkness before pulling on the snorkel and diving under once more.

The cold still surprised him, though he was more used to it this time and the swirling aqua proved, thankfully, to be more refreshing than pneumonia inducing.

Kicking his long bare legs, he descended deeper into the water, surprised by how clear it was below the surface. He could see all around him, yet he didn't know what he was looking for.

The animagus thought back to the note he had read just a few minutes ago. Was Remus simply teasing him or was it a clue? He sighed into his snorkel and watched the bubble's float away, back up to the surface. (A/N: Did I mention this is a magic snorkel that allows you to breathe fully immersed in water...? Lol...yes it exists!)

He continued kicking and pushing his way through the straggly weeds and plants, or at least what he thought were plants, until he came to a clearing on the lake bed. In the centre of the space was a rock with holes weathered into it.

Curious, Sirius swam closer and peered into the holes, 3 of which contained items. One had a box, one had a bag and the other a chest. Cautiously, he removed the box and was about to take out the bag when an ominous screech rippled through the water and something sharp was shoved into his neck and back.

He yelled into his mask and whipped around, coming face to face with a merperson. A slight trail of blood marked the path his body had taken as he turned and he cringed as his eyes fell upon the pointed staffs of the merpeople.

The one in front came closer, just inches from his face and shrieked "Only one!"

(A/N: I sooo did NOT steal this from GoF!)

Sirius tried to reply but watched in vain as nothing but bubbles escaped. Rolling his eyes, he held up 3 fingers on one hand, and one on the other, making a noise for emphasis as he did so. Despite his idiotic efforts, the merperson seemed to understand, but thrust the trident into Sirius' front nonetheless. "Pick only one!" it screamed again.

Sirius sighed and turned back to the rock. "A little help Remy!" he thought. He made a move closer to the rock but stopped abruptly as he felt the pain in his chest and looked down to see a tiny amount of blood escaping from the 3 small gashes.

It was then that he thought about his abs... his abs were on his chest...

"Oh..."

He moved forward, ready for the pain this time, and picked up the chest. He indicated to the merpeople, who slowly moved out of the way. The young wizard kicked his legs and nodded to the merperson at the front as he swam past, emerging above the surface a few minutes later.

Sirius drew in a deep breath and removed his snorkel, chancing a glance back into the black depths beneath him. He shivered and swam to the edge.

The chest hit the rock with a loud clang and the padlock flew off onto the floor, allowing the lid to spring open. Inside was a pair of trousers and a pirates bandana, once again labelled _Bring me. _

Sirius held the contents in his hand and read the note.

_Siri dearest,_

_Do hope the merpeople weren't too rough with you. As much as I like your holes I'd prefer you without any additional ones. Have your trousers back to stop any blood loss._

_Come get me in the next place, it'll be a hoot!_

_Remy xx_

"Finally..." he sighed, "I'll see that lovely bastard soon!"

He was about to take off his wet trunks and change into his dry clothes when he realised two things: 1) he had no towel, 2) Remus hadn't returned his underwear.

Sirius grumbled and sat down on the floor, thankful that the sun had melted what little snow was left. He lay back, curling his head on a rock and allowed the sun to dry him off.

The sunlight glistened spectacularly off his wet body as he slowly drifted into a sleepy daze, his muscular chest rising and falling rhythmically as he breathed, much to the delight of the horny werewolf watching his delectable boyfriend from his hiding place in the trees.

...

That's all folks! Sorry it's not very long but it's something at least. Review me please xD

Blessed be

Celestine x


End file.
